


Distante

by GriiffinWrites



Series: Severed [2]
Category: Bittybones - Fandom, ErrorTale - Fandom, UnderFresh, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, BITTIES, Crying, Error and Fresh are STILL siblings, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, I guess????, M/M, Origin Story, Sadness, oneshots????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GriiffinWrites/pseuds/GriiffinWrites
Summary: A harsh lie is followed by a hard life."I'll miss you,"And 'miss him' he did.[Side story of my story Separation that follows Fresh, you don't really need to read it to follow the plot]





	Distante

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request by someone-And it filled me with enough motivation to write it! Sometime soon i'll make one with Error's story.
> 
> This chapter follows a fluff/angst trip to have some ice cream and get some _fresh_ air!
> 
> I wrote a lot today ;3

“Glitchy!” The Fresh Bitty screamed. He watched his brother be carried away by the female, shouting curse words. He tries telling the Glitchy that it’s okay, but he just keeps on getting farther away until he is out of sight. “Glitchy…” He started crying, tears staining his cheeks. He curled up onto the bed of the cage. He sniffles, before one of the workers goes over to Fresh. “Fresh Bitty, it’s time to go out for air, before it rains,” The worker tells him. “I d-don’t wanna!” He cries. Yes, he sounds like a child, but he didn’t care. His brother is all that mattered to him. “Come on,” The worker says, opening the cage. _Get out! You can get your brother!_ His mind freaks out as he dashes out of the hand reaching to grab him. “Hey!” The worker cries out, trying to get the Bitty in his grasp. The Fresh bolts out of the cage, trying to get to The Glitchy before it’s too late. “Get back here!” He hears the person from behind him. _Yes!_ Before he’s able to get out the door the worker scoops him up into his hand. “Noooo!” The Fresh howls. “You’ve never acted like this before,” The Worker scolds him. The bitty stays quiet, being too tired to even struggle with him. 

“We’re here-“ The worker says. The Fresh blinks, looking around him. _Did I fall asleep?_ The bitty is carried to a table, being set down. “Don’t go anywhere,” He says, keeping an eye on Fresh. He lays down on the table. A few minutes later, the worker comes back, holding a small- or rather big, to the bitty at least, cup of ice cream. The Fresh’s soul sparkles, his eyes leaving a faint glow. “Here,” The worker says, giving the Fresh a small bit of the creamy substance. The Fresh lets it down his throat, the cold ice cream, making him shiver. He suddenly feels a small pain on his head. “Eep!” He yelps, his face turning blue. The worker chuckles slightly at the bitty, leaving him confused.

The two arrive back at the center, The bitty smiling, **Almost like he forgot.** The bitty is set back in the cage.

”Glitchy! I’m back,” He calls to his brother.

But nobody came.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea my brother gave me. Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
